mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Sunshine
In series *Mr. Happy: Both are cheerful and nice, and they wish to make everyone's day and they are both round and yellow. *Little Miss Giggles: Both are always happy and laugh. *Mr. Cheerful: Both are cheerful. Out of series *Princess Peach (Nintendo, both have blonde hair, are beautiful, sweet, kind, love sunshine are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Mario), *Golden Girl (Letterland, are both have golden hair), *Lucy Lamp Light (Letterland, are both yellow and smiles a lot), *Lamp Lady Linda (Letterland, both yellow and has a wonderful, friendly smile), *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both are bright), *Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are kind, beautiful, wear yellow, wear some sort of hair accessory, are into cute things, and play the guitar), *Toadette (Mario series, both have their hair tied to pigtails, are full of sunshine, have an almost identical voice and are happy), *Mississippi (The Scrambled States of America, both are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Nevada) *Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man, Namco. Both are yellow, round, have freckles, and have red bows), *Marzipan (Homestar Runner, both are kind, sweet, and loves any cute stuff and have a guitar), *Amy Rodriguez (Futurama, both are sweet, beautiful, perky, cheerful and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Bender) *Ceviche (Chowder, both are yellow, have the same eyes, have hair, wear pink, and are kind), *Julie Woo (The Puzzle Place, both are kind, optimistic, and full of sunshine), *Miss Jennifer Honey (Matilda, Roald Dahl books, both are kind), *Katie (Total Drama series, both are sweet, bright, and kind), *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons, both are yellow and full of sunshine), *Sweet-Pea (Poddington Peas, both have blonde hair, ponytails are girlfriends to Mr Happy and Hap-Pea), *Rosie and Raggles (Everything's Rosie, all 3 are kind.), *Linka (Captain Planet, both have blonde hair, are almost always happy, are beautiful and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Wheeler), *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Disney, both are kind and fair), *Emily (The Railway Series, both are sweet, kind and perky), *Dotty Dog (The Get-Along Gang, both are optimistic and have blond hair), *Sunny (Yoohoo And Friends, both love sunshine, yellow, and has similar voices), *Ember (Spyro the Dragon, both like anything pretty), *Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon, both have blonde hair tied to braids), *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both are into fashion and cute things), *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron, both have blonde hair tied to braids and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Jimmy Neutron), *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman, both are blonde, beautiful, full of sunshine (Penny later in the film) and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sherman, *Cleo de Nile (Monster High, both are blonde, beautiful, full of sunshine are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Clawd Wolf), *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes, both are blonde kind sweet and beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Bugs Bunny), *Queen Tyr'Ahnee (Duck Dodgers, both are yellow and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Marvin the Martian/Commander X-2), *Petunia (Looney Tunes, both are kind sweet and beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Porky Pig) *Aelia/Alex (Insektors, both are sweet, kind, cheerful and beautiful), *EVE (WALL-E, both are beautiful and are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and WALL-E), *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, both are beautiful, kind-hearted, friendly, optimistic and they are both have blonde hair.) *Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both have hair tied to braids, both are Yellow, Wears Pink, into cute things, both are sweet, kind, cheerful and they are both Girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Chum Chum), *Florence (The Magic Roundabout, both are sweet, kind, friendly, cheerful and beautiful), *Abby/Yuri (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both have hair tied to braids, both are cute, friendly, beautiful, sweet, kind and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Connor/Haneul), *Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz, Both are very kind, comforting, generous and very good to others), *Queen Atta (A Bug's Life, both are kind and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Flik) *Bridgette and Lindsay (Total Drama series, all three have blonde hair and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy, Geoff and Tyler), *Funshine Bear (Care Bears, both are yellow with blonde hair, both wear red on their heads and love sunshine), *Cheer Bear (Care Bears, both are cheerful, kind, sweet and friendly), *Poof (David Bubblestone in Rainbow World, both are cheerful, kind, sweet and friendly), *Stella (Winx Club, both are sunny, yellow and blonde and into fashion and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Joel), *Musa (Winx Club, both love music and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Riven), *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals, both are beautiful, sweet, kind, cute and cheerful), *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid, both are beautiful, sweet, kind, cute and cheerful), *Bow (Inanimate Insanity, both are cute, sweet, beautiful, kind and are happy), *Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity, both are kind and happy), *Duck (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are yellow females), *Lillie Lightship (TUGS, they are sweet, kind and they are both beautiful), *Wendy (Bob the Builder, both have blonde hair) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are kind, and cute and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sonic), *Soap (Inanimate Insanity, both are kind, cute, sweet and beautiful), *Leafy (BFDI, both are kind, sweet and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Firey), *Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful, full of sunshine, into fashion and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beetles), *Lizzie Devine/Numbuh 49/Numbuh Vine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have yellow, have their hair tied to braids and are girlfriends (Lizzie is now Ex-girlfriend) to Mr. Happy and Nigel Uno/Numbuh One), *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog, both have yellow and kind cute happy and love flowers happiness and sunshine), *Wendy Testaburger (South Park, both are beautiful, friendly, and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Stan Marsh), *Muriel (Courage The Cowardly Dog, both are sweet and happy), *Susan Bones (Harry Potter, both have braids), *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, Disney, both are beautiful, kind, cute, sweet, cheerful, they have blonde hair and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Taran), *Rapunzel (Tangled, both are kind and beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Flynn Ryder), *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are kind and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sora), *Soo (The Sooty Show, both kind, sweet and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sooty), *Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful, they have blonde hair and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson) *Star Butterfly (Star Vs the Forces of Evil, both have blonde hair), *Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful, they have blonde hair tied with braids and they're best friends to Little Miss Chatterbox and Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln) *Isobella (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, both are yellow and kind), *Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, they are sweet, kind, cheerful, beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Noddy), *Ducky (The Land Before Time, both are optimistic and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Petrie) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls, both are joyful, blonde and happy), *Heidi (both are cheerful, wear their hair in pigtails, and both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Peter), *Pippi Longstocking (both are cheerful and wear their hair in braids), *Hello Kitty (both are sweet, kind, cheerful, are into fashion, and are both girlfriend to Mr. Happy and Dear Daniel), *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda, both are beautiful, friendly, and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Po), *Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are beautiful, kind, friendly and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Daishiko Tsukei), *Maude Marcella M. Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlods, both are sweet, kind, are into fashion, friendly, beautiful and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Huckleberry Yiucko), *Lady Kiria of Liverpool (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are beautiful, kind, cheerful and they're girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sir Brian of Manchester), *Nala (The Lion King, Both are yellow, beautiful, kind, caring and they are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Simba), *Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Both are yellow, beautiful, kind and both are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Kovu), *Agnes Wickfield (David Copperfield, both are beautiful, kind, polite, giggle sometimes, have blonde hair, and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and David Copperfield. Both of their voice actresses are singers too), *Isabella (Phineas and Ferb, both have a sweet and cheerful personality, are beautiful, and have an equally sweet voice. Both also wear some sort of hair accessory, They are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Phineas), *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both are happy and cheerful and full of sunshine), *Fluttershy (My Little Pony, both are yellow, sweet, kind, harmless, love sunshine, and they are cute) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony, both are yellow, cute, and have at least one hair accessory) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony, both are sweet, kind, cute, harmless, loves sunshine happiness and rainbows and has a sweet voice), *Rarity (My Little Pony, both are beautiful, generous, into fashion, and both are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Spike), *Princess Cadance (My Little Pony, both are sweet, kind, cute, harmless, friendly, caring, beautiful and they are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Shining Armour), *The Ethereal (Aladdin, both a regular susie sunshines), *Lala Orange (Rainbow Brite, both are sweet and kind), *Margaret (Regular Show, both are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Mordecai), *Marshmallow (Annoying Orange, both are very happy and full of sunshine), *Rita (Oliver & Company, both have a sweet and cheerful personality and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Dodger), *Sierra (Total Drama series, both are cute and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Cody) *Dakota (Total Drama series, both are blonde and into fashion and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sam), *Zoey (Total Drama series, both are cute and kind and they are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Mike), *Ella (Total Drama Series, both are friendly, sunny, polite, cute, kind, beautiful, sweet, sympathtic and compassionate), *Minnie Mouse (Disney, both are cute kind beautiful and wears bows and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Mickey Mouse), *Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both have blonde hair,are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Theodore and they are sweet and kind and are full of sunshine), *Koriand'r/Starfire (Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go, both are happy, cheerful, sweet, kind, beautiful, into fashion and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Dick Grayson/Robin), *Princess Aurora (Disney/Sleeping Beauty, both are blonde, happy, beautiful, kind, and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Prince Philip), *Rita (Flushed Away, both are brave, cute, happy, nice, sidekick, they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Roddy St James), *Iridessa (Tinkerbell/Disney Fairies, both are kind cute cheerful sweet happy nice friendly bright have yellow beautiful into cute things and love sunshine rainbows and happiness), *Whirlwind (Skylanders series, both are happy, nice, kind, cute, brave, beautiful, generous, cheerful, sweet, into fashion and cute things, and loves rainbows and sunshine, and dislikes like darkness and evil, and they are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Gill Grunt), *Flashwing (Skylanders series, both are kind, generous, brave, beautiful, into fashion, loves sunshine, and are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Bash), *Angol Mois (Sgt Frog, both have blonde hair and sweet, kind and are girlfriends to the main protagonists (Mr. Happy and Keroro), *Momoka (Sgt Frog, both are kind, cute and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Fuyuki), *Molly Harper (Final Destination 5, both are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sam Lawton) *Lila Sawyer (Hey Arnold, both are kind, cute, wears braids, love sunshine, and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Arnold), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, they are both kind, cute, beautiful, and have a high pitched voice), *Tina Russo (Looney Tunes Show, both are pretty, beautiful and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Daffy Duck), *Seychelles (Hetalia,both are has braids and play cute things), *Phoebe/Pobis (El Chavo, both are pretty, cute, and loves sunshine), *Patty/Paty (El Chavo, both are pretty, loves sunshine, and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Chavo), *Daizy (Wow Wow Wubzzy, Nick Jr., both are cute, loves flowers and sunshine, and are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Wubzzy), *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, both are kind, optimistic, have freckles and are full of sunshine), *Umby Pumby (Teletubbies, both are kind, optimistic, yellow and are full of sunshine), *Olga Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are blonde, kind, sweet, beautiful and are full of sunshine), *Barbie (Mattel; Toy Story series, both are blonde, beautiful, loves sunshine, and are both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Ken), *Teddy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie, both are blonde and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Spencer), *Lavie (Sgt. Frog, both are blonde and polite), *Celia (Monsters Inc., both are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Mike Wasowski), *Molly (The Railway Series, both are yellow and kind), *Lola and Robotgirl (Robotboy, all 3 are happy and girlfriends to Mr. Happy, Tommy and Robotboy), *Ali (The Land Before Time, both are beautiful and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Littlefoot) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast, both are beautiful, have yellow, and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Beast) *Flora (The Railway Series, both are bright yellow, are full of sunshine and are happy) *McDuff (Johnson and Friends, both are yellow and kind), *Daisy (Mario series, both have yellow, are full of sunshine and are girlfriends to both Mr. Happy and Luigi), *Princess Jasmine (Disney/Aladdin, both are kind, beautiful and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Aladdin), *Crumbs Sugar Cookie (Lalaloopsy, both are sweet and kind), *Darlene (Squirrel Boy, both are yellow, full of sunshine, happy, into fashion and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Rodney), *Madison (Class of 3000, both are blonde, cheerful, perky, happy, full of sunshine, into fashion, beautiful and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Little D), *Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey, both are yellow, full of sunshine, and into fashion), *Ruby (Jewelpet, both happy and into fashion), *Yellow (Pokemon Special, both have blonde hair, happy and girlfriend to Mr. Happy and Red), *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken, both are cheerful and polite), *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls, both are optimistic, kind, and cute), *Uni Kitty (The Lego Movie, both are optimistic, cheerful, cute, and kind), *Penelope Pitstop (Hanna-Barbera, both are beautiful, blonde, kind, sweet, cheerful and girlfriend of Peter Perfect), *Joy (Inside Out, both are yellow, kind and optimistic), *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town, both are optimistic, cheerful, innocent, cute and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Bobby Bear). *Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bear Cousins, both are cute and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Brave Heart Lion). *Fifi (The Peanuts Movie, both are cute and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Snoopy). *Abney and Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, all three are cute, cheerful and kind, Little Miss Sunshine is friend to Mr. Happy and Abney and Teal are friends to Neep, Bop, The Poc-Pocs and Toby Dog) *Carrie (The Ridonculous Race, both are cute and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Davin) *Eugenie (ZipZip, both are cute) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia, both are cute, cheerful, and optimistic. She is also Nick Wilde's love interest) *Lily Loud (The Loud House, both are cute, happy and blonde) *Sonia/Numbuh 83 (Codename Kids Next Door, both are blonde, beautiful, full of sunshine and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Lee/Numbuh 84) *Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls, both are blonde and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Dipper Pines) *Helen Henny (Chuck E Cheese, both have yellow hair with red bows and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Chuck E. Cheese) *Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both are blonde and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Marco Diaz) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are cheerful and cute) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, boh are cheerful and cute) *Normal Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are sweet and kind) *Peppy Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are full of happiness and joy) *Ribbon Girl (ARMS, both are happy, sweet and kind) *Gwen (Total Drama Series, both are happy and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Trent) *Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus, both are blonde, have similar hairstyles, are beautiful, bright and love cute things) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends, both are nice and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Cuddles) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends, both are nice and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Handy) *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends, both are sweet) *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Want, both are blonde, kind, sweet and beautiful and girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Alex), *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance, both are nice, kind and are girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Danny) *Phoebe (The Magic School Bus, both wear yellow, are kind, and love cute things) Gallery Cheer Bear.PNG|Cheer Bear Poof.png|Poof Petunia.jpg|Petunia Buster-bunny.jpg|Buster Bunny ThXPT0I6FR.jpg|Babs Bunny Peanut.png|Peanut Mitzi.png|Mitzi HarshForFall.png|Zoey And Gwen Numbuh_3_(1).jpg|Kuki Sanban Starfire.jpg|Starfire miss.png|Mississippi Category:Main series